


"Run. Don't look Back."

by DancingInTheSliverGlow



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [15]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Cassian is 5 years old, Chicken Soup, Confused MacGyver, Episode Tag, Episode Tag Season 1-3 for Jack, Episode Tag Season two for Cage, Episode Tag: s01e20 Hole Puncher, Episode Tag: s05e06 Quarantine + N95 + Landline + Telescope + Social Distance, Episode: s01e20 Hole Puncher, Episode: s03e06 Murdoc + MacGyver + Murdoc, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Febuwhump day 15, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, No Spoilers, Private School, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleep, Sleepiness, Soup, Team as Family, Whump, adorable Cassian, alarm, febuwhump 2021 day 15 "Run. Don't look back.", febuwhump day 15 "Run. Don't look back.", febuwhump2021 day 15, security system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheSliverGlow/pseuds/DancingInTheSliverGlow
Summary: Y'all know how the small gremlins need secondary emergency contacts when they go to school/school trips? Imagine Murdoc puts Mac down as Cassian's secondary contact, not thinking that the school will ever use it.One day Cassian gets sick or hurt or something and they call Murdoc but he's occupied (aka in the middle of murdering someone) so they call Mac and he picks up."Mr. MacGyver, your nephew Cassian got a stomach ache. We're gonna need you to come and pick him up."
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Cassian & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Cassian & Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137995
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to everyone in the MacGyver Discord think tank that helped generate this idea (aka glitter bomb). It was so much fun theorizing and characterizing Dad!Murdoc, I couldn't resist writing (a little bit) about it.

Mac gets the call on one of his rare days off. Jack and Cage are helping Matty with a top secret mission that apparently doesn’t require Mac’s expertise. Riley is visiting her mom and Bozer is busy working on his movie. 

Mac’s in the middle of working on his ventilator project. He still hasn’t found the right motor to compress the soda bottle ventilator bag. In addition, all the parts he uses need to be cheap _and_ readily accessible all over the world or else it’ll be a useless design that hospitals can’t build… 

Mac’s phone rings, startling him out of his thoughts. He looks at the number, and does a double take. Why is an exclusive private school calling him? Tentatively, he picks up the phone.

“Hello?” 

“Hello, is this Mr. MacGyver?” 

“Yes?”

“I’m calling to inform you that your nephew Cassian Dastmalchian has come down with the flu, and needs to be picked up. We couldn’t get into contact with his father, Dennis Dastmalchian, so we’re calling you.”

Mac nearly drops his phone in shock. There’s _a lot_ to unpack there. Although Mac doesn't recognize the last name _Dastmalchian_ , there’s no mistaking _Cassian_ and _Dennis._ Which brings Mac to the second point; Murdoc had listed _him_ as Cassian’s secondary contact? Mac faintly remembers Murdoc saying something to the effect of, “Cassian considers you his uncle,” before he escaped in his prison transfer, but Mac didn’t think Murdoc had actually meant it. Or that he would designate him as one of Cassian’s emergency contacts.

“Hello? Mr. MacGyver are you still there?” 

The secretary’s voice brings Mac out of his thoughts. He stumbles over his answer. “Uh, yea I’m still here.” Mac makes a quick decision. If he gets Cassian from school, he might be able to lure Murdoc to his house and safely bring him under custody. After all, Mac knows that Murdoc doesn’t want Cassian to know about his other life as a psychopathic hitman, so the chances of Murdoc physically and violently resisting arrest are quite low. “I’ll pick up Cassian. Just one thing though - where is your school located?”

Cassian’s exclusive private school ends up being a surprising mere thirty minute drive away from Mac’s house. During the drive, Mac vaguely wonders if Murdoc was taunting them by staying so close to the Phoenix. Another reason pops up in Mac’s mind. What if Murdoc had chosen that specific school because it was so close to Mac’s home, so that Mac, his apparent emergency contact could (relatively) quickly get him should something happen? 

The theory isn’t that far out there. Mac knows the lengths Murdoc has gone to protect his son from his _other_ life, and how much he tries to give Cassian a healthy upbringing. 

In between theorizing and driving, Mac tries to call his team. The call goes straight to voicemail for Matty, Jack and Cage, which isn’t entirely unexpected. Top secret missions usually either take them out of the country, or into restricted regions in the USA that don’t allow communication with the outside world. Bozer and Riley’s cell phones ring and ring and ring until they go to voicemail. Mac leaves a message on each, telling them to call them as soon as they see this. Mac doesn’t want to specify that he’s picking up Cassian over the phone; he knows that as Murdoc’s son Cassian is a target and that name-dropping him over a recorded message is risky.

By the time Mac reaches the school, none of his team members have called him back. Mac sends a final text message, closes his home and takes a breath. It suddenly occurs to him that this might be a trap, laid by Murdoc, and Mac swears. 

It would’ve been nice to have some back up.

Mac parks his car across the street and walks into the school. The possibility of this being a trap immediately diminishes. There are plenty of children’s drawings stuck on the walls, and Mac is pretty sure he can hear two teachers droning on in their classrooms. Or at least, if it’s a trap is a highly sophisticated one.

Immediately the secretary spots him. “Hello sir, can I help you?”

“I’m here to pick up Cassian?” 

“Mr. MacGyver?” The secretary guesses. 

“Yep, that’s me.”

The secretary nods and pulls out a clipboard and pen. “In order to take him out of school, I need you to fill out this sheet. I’ll go get Cassian from the nurses’ office.” 

Mac takes the clipboard and pen, takes a seat and starts filling it out. From what he can remember of the sign-out sheets at his school, it's pretty similar. It asks for MacGyver’s contact info, reason for taking Cassian out of school, time and date. By the time that the secretary returns with Cassian, Mac has filled out the sheet. 

To Mac’s surprise and relief, Cassian recognizes him on sight. “Uncle MacGyver?”

Mac freezes on the spot. Firstly because _what the hell._ Mac had assumed that Murdoc was just trying to get under his skin with the _Uncle MacGyver_ thing but here Cassian is, holding the secretary’s hand and clutching his stomach calling him _Uncle MacGyver._

Second of all… Mac doesn’t really want to admit it but there’s just something about the way Cassian says _Uncle MacGyver._ It’s sweet and domestic and everything that Murdoc isn’t. Mac’s heart melts. 

Mac crouches down so that he’s at the same level as Cassian. “Hey buddy. I heard you had a tummy ache?” 

Cassian nods miserably. “I think it was the yogurt. I left it outside the fridge for too long before eating it.”

The secretary looks at MacGyver. “By too long he means a week.”

Mac winces. “That sounds pretty rough buddy. I’ll tell you what, why don’t you come home with me and we’ll work on making your stomach feel better.”

Cassian nods, lets go of the secretary’s hand and goes to stand next to Mac. Mac passes the clipboard and pen to the secretary and with a wave they leave the school. Mac guides Cassian to his car, but as soon as they reach the road Cassian stops walking. 

Mac turns around to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

Cassian bites his lip. “My dad says that I shouldn’t cross the road without holding someone’s hand.” 

Mac practically feels his brain freeze.

_What?_

Murdoc said _what?_

Mac can’t process this. The _psychopathic hitman_ , Murdoc, tells his son not to cross the road without holding an adult’s hand?!

Is this sweet innocent child really _Murdoc’s_ son?

Cassian looks up at Mac with an innocent, hopeful look on his face, and Mac feels his brain turning to mush. He manages to reply, “Oh yea, my mistake,” before Cassian takes his hand and crosses the street with him. 

Mac is glad that there’s no cars in the street. Given how shocked he is, he’s pretty sure that he wouldn’t have noticed until he was already flying through the air after getting hit. 

Thankfully Mac manages to shake off the shock when he gets in his car. He doesn’t have a booster seat for Cassian so he quickly macgyver’s one using a plastic box, a few pillows and a blanket. It’s passable and should hold up in the unlikely event of an accident. 

Cassian certainly doesn’t mind watching Mac make it. In fact, Cassian looks excited and says, “My dad talks all about you doing this! Wow!” 

Which Mac laughs at because yeah, he already knew that. Also it's not an unpopular reaction to seeing him work. 

The drive back is pretty silent. Cassian spends most of the time with his eyes half closed holding his stomach. Mac wants to ask Cassian questions about his dad, but it somehow doesn’t seem _right,_ exploiting a child to gain info on his father, even if his father is a psychotic hitman. 

At one point, Cassian turns to Mac and says, “I-have you managed to get in contact with my dad?” 

Mac shakes his head _no,_ and feels bad. He doesn’t even have Murdoc’s number on him (it’s at the phoenix). However… “I’m sure your dad knows you’re with me. The school called him a couple times, and when he calls them back they’ll tell him you’re with me.”

Cassian pouts. “Dad always makes special soup when I’m sick. It’s really good. It makes me feel better.”

 _Awww…_ coming from Cassian, it’s cute. Adding Murdoc to the picture, making soup, that Mac feels like his brain is splitting in half. Rocket science, he can handle. Murdoc the psychopathic killer, being domestic and making soup for his sick son? Mac’s brain isn’t equipped to handle that.

At this point, Mac decides to separate Murdoc into two different people: Murdoc the father, and Murdoc the psychopathic killer, in order so that his brain doesn’t split in half trying to keep up.

Mac glances at Cassian in the mirror. “I’ll tell you what. I have some soup at home, maybe you can try helping me make it like how your dad does?”

Cassian nods, appeased.

In the end, Cassian falls asleep in the backseat. Mac ends up picking him up and placing him on his couch with a pillow and blanket. Mac checks his forehead for a fever, and while he’s a little warm it’s not nearly high enough to be concerned about. 

Mac checks his windows and the parts of his neighbourhood he can see from his house. There’s no suspicious cars, trucks or vans; no sight of Murdoc. Mac’s team isn’t picking up either, despite the increasing number of messages he’s leaving. 

Well, Mac refuses to be a sitting duck. He gets a bit of wire, string and empty cans and macgyvers a rudimentary alarm system around the house. If Murdoc attempts to break in, Mac will hear it.

He has half a mind to create some non-lethal weapon to use against Murdoc, but the sight of Cassian peacefully snoozing on his couch, clenching the blanket in one hand and the pillow in the other stops him. There’s no way that he could use any weapon on Cassian’s dad without breaking Cassian’s heart.

There’s nothing to do but wait. 

Mac tinkers with his ventilator project, and makes a breakthrough. It’s not perfect, Mac will still have to do some tinkering around with it but it’s progress. 

The sky grows dark, and Mac checks all the tripwires he set up. None of them have been activated, so Mac Mac sits in his arm chair and waits, anxiously drumming his fingers on his chair. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Cassian shiver, and checks his forehead. Mac gently lays a hand on Cassian’s forehead, it’s slightly cool. Mac raises the temperature in the room and then settles back down in the armchair, wondering what’s keeping Murdoc back.

Perhaps it’s the warm temperature of the room, or maybe it’s the soft sound of Cassian breathing, or the comfort of the arm chair, but Mac slips away into unconsciousness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Something smells good. Mac doesn’t know what it is, but it smells __really good.__ Still, he’s comfy and surrounded in a cocoon of warmth so he doesn’t want to open his eyes.

But damn, whatever it is smells __really freakin good.__

__Mhmm._ _

“As adorable as this is,” a voice somewhere above him drawls, “you do need to wake up. It’s dinner time.”

__Murdoc._ _

Mac’s eyes fly open and Murdoc’s standing two feet away __practically leaning over him.__ Mac flinches and nearly jumps a foot into the air before scrambling back, his heart thudding like a galloping horse as his sheet falls off him.

Hold up, his sheet?

Mac looks down and the sheet that he had draped over Cassian is currently tangled around his legs. 

Murdoc smirks at him, before backing away towards Mac’s kitchen where Cassian is pulling out plates. “So sorry about this, boy—scout, I commandeered your kitchen to make Cassian some soup. Want some?” Murdoc puts on Mac’s stove mitts and holds up one of Mac’s pots. 

__What the hell._ _

Then he remembers, this is Murdoc the father. This is the Murdoc that raised Cassian, that tells him to hold an adult's hand when he’s crossing the street and that makes __special soup__ when he’s sick. Speaking of which… 

Mac turns to Cassian. “How are you feeling?”

Cassian beams at Mac. “I’m good! Dad gave me medicine, and now we’re going to have soup!”

Murdoc ruffles Cassian's hair affectionately and Cassian smiles up at him. 

__What the hell._ _

Mac feels like his brain is splitting in half. He reminds himself, Murdoc the father, not Murdoc the psychopath.

Murdoc the father turns to Mac. “So boy—scout, are you joining us?” 

“... Do I have a choice?” Mac asks, tentatively. Because while this scene is adorably domestic, Murdoc the father can switch to Murdoc the psychopathic killer in a split second and it’s practically 101 how to survive a serial killer not to eat anything they give you.

Something shady passes over Murdoc’s face, and it sends a shiver up Mac’s spine. Murdoc looks at Mac, pointedly glances at Cassian, and then back at Mac. The message is clear. Don’t reveal anything about Murdoc’s alternate identity. 

For his own safety, Mac nods. 

“What I mean is of course I’ll join you!” Mac plasters a smile on his face, and to his relief Cassian doesn’t think much of his slip—up.

Murdoc watches Cassian, and then subtly nods at Mac as if to say __you’re lucky, he bought it.__

Murdoc gestures for Mac to sit at the table, so Mac cautiously does. Cassian places three plates on the table, and then sits next to Mac. Murdoc brings the pot over, and dishes it out. It’s eerily… domestic and Mac can scarcely believe that this isn’t part of some drug—induced fantasy.

Now that he thinks of it, this might be a drug—induced fantasy. Maybe in reality Murdoc has Mac tucked away somewhere, pumped full of hallucinatory drugs. 

Mac waits until he sees both Cassian and Murdoc swallow their soup before he tries his own. He lightly blows on the steaming soul and then tentatively slides the spoon in his mouth —

—and delicious flavour bursts along this tongue. Mac nearly drops the spoon in surprise. 

This is actually really good. Good, to the level that Murdoc could probably be a chef at a professional restaurant, if he wanted.

Cassian pokes Mac’s side. “You’re not eating. Don’t you like dad’s soup?”

Murdoc looks up at Mac.

“I— actually I love it.” Mac says truthfully. “I’ve never had Mu— your dad’s cooking before. It’s really good.”

Cassian beams. “I told you! It’s special.” 

Murdoc looks offended. “My, MacGyver, did you think I made __bad__ soup for Cassian?”

Mac feels his cheers grow warm. “Wha— no—”

Cassian giggles, Murdoc smiles and Mac stops mid sentence. __Murdoc just made a joke.__ Then he corrects himself: Murdoc the father just made a joke, and continues eating. 

Beside him, Murdoc asks Cassian about his day. Cassian starts telling a story about how he and the other children at the private school got together and tried acting out a scene from their favourite story book during lunch, involving a few dragons, several warrior princesses and a few knights. Cassian tells the story very enthusiastically, but apparently this is the third week that they’ve been doing this and Cassian constantly refers to past events so most of it goes over Mac’s head. 

Murdoc on the other hand, listens avidly, hums and laughs in the right spots. Murdoc the father indeed. 

Mac lets the domestic conversation slip to the back of his mind as he finishes his surprisingly delicious soup. It’s the best soup he’s ever had, aside from the one his mother used to make years ago. But he can barely remember that.

Before he knows it, the soup is done. Mac sits back in his chair, and wonders what’s going to happen now. He needs to check his phone and contact his team — hopefully they’ve seen his messages by now. However, he doubts Murdoc is just going to let him do that, not with Cassian sitting right here. On the other hand, with Cassian sitting right here, Mac knows that Murdoc won’t attack or hunt him. He wouldn’t risk Cassian learning about his double life, so that leaves Mac some wiggle room. 

“You know, I really love what you’ve done with the place. Very chic.” Murdoc’s drawl brings Mac out of his musings. “However I can’t say I approve of the decor around the windows.”

Murdoc’s referring to the rudimentary alarm system Mac set up around the house. A lot of good that was, with Mac passed out.

Murdoc continues. “It could fall and something could get… tangled in it. We wouldn’t want that now, would we, boy—scout?”

Mac reads between the lines. Murdoc entered his house through a window, his leg got tangled around the wire and he fell. Mac laughs. At least it had done some good, even if Mac was sleeping too heavily to hear it. 

“No we wouldn’t.” Mac responds. “Although that’s a shame. I put that decor up just for you.” 

There’s a moment where Mac sees a sliver of Murdoc the psychopathic killer shine through, before it’s quickly replaced with Murdoc the father. 

Murdoc goes to respond, but a soft ring of something metal falling and crashing catches all of their attention. Murdoc immediately stands up. He looks at Mac and Cassian and says. “Stay here,” before heading off towards the noise. 

Cassian turns to Mac. “What’s going on?”

Mac fumbles for an answer as he stands up. “Uhh, I’m not sure. Maybe a bird flew into the window?” 

Cassian immediately pouts. “That’s sad. At home the birds __always__ fly into the windows and die. Dad usually helps me bury them.”

As Cassian talks, Mac sends a glance in Murdoc’s direction, and then starts looking for his phone. “Uh huh. Does that happen often?” 

Cassian starts to tell a long winded story about a pair of cardinals when Mac spots his phone. He unlocks it, and to his relief all of his teammates have responded to his texts with varying levels of concern. Mac sends a group message: “Murdoc and Cassian are at my house. I think someone’s trying to break in. Send back—up ASAP.” 

Suddenly there’s a thump from the direction of the room, drawing Cassian and Mac’s attention. 

Mac turns to Cassian. “I’m going to check on your dad, okay? Stay here.” 

Cassian nods, and Mac heads down the hallway. As soon as he’s out of Cassian’s direct line of sight, Mac looks for something he could use to defend himself and sees… a broomstick. He sighs. At least it’ll give him range. 

Mac creeps down the hallway, and then presses his ear against the door where — judging by the muffled noise — Murdoc and the intruder are. Mac counts to five in his head, and then opens the door holding the broom stick out. 

There’s someone lying chest down on the ground with duct tape on his face and a line of blood flowing from his hairline. His hands are duct taped behind his back and his feet are duct taped together. Murdoc has a foot over their back, and his pistol + silencer aimed at the man’s head. At the sight of Mac, Murdoc re—directs the end of the pistol to Mac. 

Shit.

“I thought I told you to stay with Cassian, MacGyver?” Murdoc hisses, his voice angry. Quick as a flash, Murdoc yanks the broom out of Mac’s hands, grabs the corner between Mac’s neck and shoulder and shoves him, face first into the wall. The broom clatters loudly on the floor, but Mac doesn’t notice. His face hits the wall, sending pain up his nose.

He barely hears the door close shut beside him before feeling a hand grab a fist full of his hair and __pulls.__ The back of his head erupts in pain and Mac whimpers in pain. “You just can’t do as you're told, boy—scout. This didn’t need to happen.” Murdoc hisses, his breath hot and angry on the back on Mac’s neck. 

Then Mac feels the butt of Murdoc’s gun on his back.

Ice cold fear fills him. Sure, Cassian is in the other room, but with the silencer, he won’t hear a thing, and it’ll be easy enough for Murdoc to explain why __Uncle Mac__ can’t wish them goodbye. Shit, Murdoc is really going to kill him. Tears prick at the corners of Mac’s eyes. He doesn’t want to die. He doesn’t want Murdoc to kill him in his own house, and he doesn’t want his team to come home and find his dead body here, with Murdoc and Cassian in the wind.

Mac sent the text. His team is coming. He just needs to stall.

“No! No—wait—Murdoc!” Mac gasps. “You—you don’t have to do this.”

Mac can practically hear Murdoc’s eye roll. “I know, boy—scout. I’m a psychopath; I don’t __have__ to kill anyone. I kill because I want to. Are you really asking about a psychopath’s motivations for killing someone?”

“I—” Mac goes to respond, but a knock on the door interrupts them. 

Mac and Murdoc both freeze.

Cassian’s voice comes through the door. “Are you guys done with the bird? Uncle Mac’s phone is ringing. Someone named Jack Dalton is calling.”

Murdoc lets out a soundless snarl as Mac leans his head against the wall in front of him in relief. 

Jack is on the way.

Mac’s going to be okay.

Mac turns around to face Murdoc and whispers. “You won’t shoot me now, not with Cassian right outside the door. My team is on the way, they’ll be here in twenty minutes, ten if Jack is driving. Leave now. Run, and don’t look back.”

Murdoc looks into Mac’s eyes for a moment and then exits the room, telling Cassian to get his things. Mac stays in the room, listening until he hears his front door close, presumably with Murdoc and Cassian leaving. 

Mac walks over to the man bound in duct tape and carefully takes off the duct tape. Instantly the man starts swearing — at least Mac thinks it’s swear words — at him in angry Russian. 

Yeah, no. 

Mac reapplies the duct tape, exits the room and slumps down against the hallway, putting his head in his hands. It’s been a long day, and his head hurts.

Sometime later (Mac doesn’t know), Jack, Cage, Riley, Bozer and Matty storm into Mac’s house. Cage goes to clear the kitchen and living room, while Jack heads straight for Mac, followed by Riley, Bozer and Matty. 

Jack takes one look at Mac’s exhausted face and pulls him in for a hug. Mac leans into the hug, and Jack’s concerned questions pour over them. The tension oozes out of Mac, and something in his mind __finally__ relaxes in a way that it hasn’t since he got the call from the secretary this morning. __This —__ Jack protectively hugging him while Cage, Bozer, Riley and Matty hover and look for Murdoc — __this__ makes sense. __This__ is right, __this__ is familiar. __This__ is safe. 

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Therapist: So what do you do when you’re feeling overwhelmed?  
> Mac: I go to my happy place.  
> Therapist: And what is your happy place?  
> Mac: Jack.  
> Therapist: A happy place has to be a physical pl-  
> Mac: No.  
> Therapist: It’s unhealthy to be so dependant on one per-  
> Mac: No.  
> Therapist:  
> Mac: Jack. Always Jack.   
> Therapist: *schedules another year’s worth of meetings*
> 
> Ahhhh... I know you guys were looking for fluff but this is febuwhump, sorry. 😅 (If it makes you feel any better my interpretation of this scene is that Murdoc just wanted to scare Mac because he didn't listen; he wasn't actually gonna kill him). I do want to write the glitter bomb (with all of it's fluff) but idk when I'll get to it. Maybe summer?
> 
> Not gonna lie, the timeline for the fic was all over the place. The project that Mac was working on was from 5x06, the reference to Cassian going to an exclusive public school was from season one. Murdoc calling Mac, “Uncle Mac,” was from 3x06. Also Cage was from season two. I apologize for the mess of the timeline; it is a reflection of parts of my life. 😅

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: DO NOT MACGYVER A BOOSTER SEAT. YOU WILL GET THE CHILD HURT, OR POSSIBLY KILLED. I REPEAT, DO NOT MACGYVER A BOOSTER SEAT, YOU WILL GET THE CHILD HURT OR POSSIBLY KILLED.
> 
> Chapter 2 will be posted shortly.
> 
> So I officially finished writing all my MacGyver fanfics for febuwhump!! There's a total of ten, 4 of which are already published plus the 2 I'm posting now. So if you want to read more stay tuned! Or maybe just subscribe to the series 😃  
> I hope everyone's staying safe and healthy during these troubling times.  
> Come say hi on [my tumblr :)](https://art-in-the-sunlight.tumblr.com)  
> If you enjoyed, consider leaving a kudos and comment?  
>   
> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say!  
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 👍 = you enjoyed reading it  
> 💕 = You stan Mac, Cassian and Murdoc family feels!  
> 


End file.
